Another Untitled
by sakuragirl915
Summary: I know this story is also called Untitled. I'm Sorry but I'm not good at titles for stories. if anyone has any suggestions for a title please inbox me and let me know. and yes I know this summary sucks
1. Flashback

**Welcome to yet another story that I have written awhile ago and decide to put it on fanfiction! Yay!**

* * *

_**Flashback 8 Years Ago**_

"You stupid bitch! You can never do anything right!" Sakura could her parents arguing down in the kitchen. 'Daddy's drunk again.' Sakura whispered to herself. Soon after that she could hear the front door slam shut and she knew her dad left. Then her mother came into her room to say and kiss her goodnight, then left the room to go to bed herself.

About 2 hours later Sakura went to sleep she was woken by someone pulling her blanket off her body. She opened her eyes and saw her father. "Daddy w-what are you doing?" "Shh. be a good girl and be quiet." Her father said as he started lifting up her nightgown. "Daddy Stop!" She yelled. Then he slapped her across the face and yelled, "Shut up you little bitch and stay still." N-Nagato! Mommy!" Sakura screamed. Five seconds later Nagato busted through the door with their mother right behind her and Nagato tackled their father off Sakura. "Nagato get your sister out of here and go get help!" Their mother told him. Nagato picked Sakura up, who was wrapped in a blanket and ran to their neighbor's house. As he ran with Sakura in his arms, they heard their mother yell and then a gun shot. When Sakura heard the gunshot she gripped Nagato's shirt and cried.

He ran up to the neighbor's door and started pounding on it. "Help! Please someone open up!" he yelled finally the door was opened and their friend Kisame was standing there and asked, "What?" "….Mommy's dead….." Sakura whispered loud enough for the boys to both hear. "I need to call the cops. Sakura was 'attacked' by dad and he just shot mom." Nagato said. Kisame let them in and got the phone while Nagato laid Sakura on the couch. "Here's the phone. I'll go grab some blankets and a shirt." Kisame said handing Nagato the phone and leaving the room. Nagato went into the kitchen and called the police and Kisame came back with some blankets and a shirt. He handed the shirt to Sakura. "Here. I'll turn around so you can put it on." He said as he turned around. She immediately put on the shirt then whispered ad soft 'ok' to let him know she was done. "I also brought some blankets for you to cover up in." He said while the blankets around her to keep her warm. "T-thank you." She said laying down and curling up.

Ten minutes later Nagato walked into the room and went over to Sakura. "The cops caught him. Someone else called them when they heard the gunshot." "M-mommy?" Sakura whispered. Nagato just hugged her and she knew her mother was dead.

Sakura and Nagato stayed at Kisame's house for a week since their house was a crime scene and then had to be cleaned. Couple days after they moved back into their house they found out their father was going to jail for murder and attempt rape for nine years.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon. I promise on this one. But I only have 3 chapter written for this story but I do plan on continuing this one. Please review and leave suggestions for a title to this story!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Sakura

_**Ok I know the flashback was a little dark but I do promise the rest of the story won't be dark. ANYWAY on with the story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_(Sakura's POV)_

"Sakura I'm going to get the gang now! I'll meet you at the gym." Nagato yelled up the stairs. I came out of her room and stood at the top of the stairs glaring down at my older brother Nagato and said, "I thought it was just going to be you and me today." "Sorry Sis." "whatever." I mutter as I go back to my room and slam my door. He could tell I was pissed at with him. I hear him leave the house and hear his car pull away and since he was gone I end up punching the wall and leaving a crack where my fist connected with the wall.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am 18 years old and I live with my older brother Nagato Haruno. **(A/N yes I know that's not Nagato's actual last name but for this story it is.) **We don't live with our parents because our mother is dead and our father has been in jail for eight and a half years. Anyway I am on my way to the gym (that my brother bought just for us) to train with my brother and the gang for an upcoming MMA fight. Yes I do Mixed Martial Arts and I am really good. My brother and his best friend thought it might be a good idea for me to join their team and train under them so I can learn to defend myself.

I walk over to my bed and pack my gym bag. Once I got everything I needed I slip on my shoes, grab my keys and my phone and leave the house and locking it up. I strap my gym bag onto my black Suzuki Ninja that has pink flames on the sides of it and then get on it, put on my helmet, start it up and take off towards the gym. It took me fifteen minutes to get to the gym. I was glad that my brother wasn't here yet with the gang. I hurried into the changing rooms and changed into my pink short shorts with black spandex underneath them and into my pink and black tie dye sports bra with a fishnet shirt over it. I put on my training shoes on, then I grabbed my IPod Shuffle and wireless headphones from my bag. I picked the Skillet playlist and put my headphones on but didn't start the music yet. I clipped the shuffle to my shorts then grabbed my gloves and went to go warm up before the gang showed up. I went over to a pink punching bag and pushed play so the music started, then I started working on my kicks and punches on the punching bag, while humming to the music.

About twenty minutes later I heard the doors open and people walking into our small gym. I turned around and saw Nagato and the whole gang standing there. I took out my headphones and walked over to them. "Hey Kisame!" I said looking at Kisame. Kisame is our next door neighbor, Nagato's best friend and my favorite gang member. I mean I like the whole gang (sometimes) but Kisame is like another brother to me. I look over to see who all showed up and I saw that Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and….. "Saya!" I yelled pushing through all the guys to get to my best friend who was Kisame's little sister. "Hey Sak." She said hugging me and I hugged her back. "Saya go change so you can warm up and we can spar." Saya heads into the girls changing rooms and the guys went to go change also. I put my IPod in my bag and started stretching. I saw the guys coming out and start stretching a little. Then I saw Saya come out and stretch a little. I went up to her after a couple minutes and asked if she was ready to spar. She nodded. "Cool. We can show these boys how to fight." I said smirking and she smiled.

Saya is like a little sister to me, I taught her how to fight. So now we're both at the same level, but we have fun training. After thirty minutes of sparring we stopped and took a break and with into the girls changing room. "I love showing off in front of the boys. It's so much fun." Saya said as she grabbed a bottle of water out of her bag. "I know, but did you notice that Deidara kept looking over at you?" I said as I grabbed a bottle of water from my bag. I looked over at her and saw her blushing so I started to giggle and she said "Oh shut up." "Oh chill out." I said sticking my tongue out at her. After five minutes of chilling we went back out to find the boys training, so we sat against the wall and watched them for a bit.

* * *

_**End of chapter 1: Sorry I stopped it there, next chapter I will be introducing each gang member. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW and leave some ideas for the title!**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Gang

_**Yay new chapter! I'll be changing a little bit of their appearances in this story just because I can and I DO NOT own any Naruto Characters! Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Gang**

_Sakura's POV_

I love watching the boys train, because each of them has their own style of fighting and because sometimes I am able to learn a new move or two by watching them. But it's also funny to watch them to train because they like to show off in front of me and Saya. I'll tell you a little bit about each member.

Nagato and Kisame do a little bit of everything when they fight which is where Saya and I got our style of fighting. The only thing different is that me and Nagato are a little more vicious then Saya and Kisame.

Nagato Haruno who is my big brother. He is 25 years old. He has somewhat short orange hair that is always styled up spiky. He has gray color eyes. He does a little bit of every style when he fights. He is the one that taught me how to fight.

Kisame Mist is 24 years old. He has short hair that is black with blue highlights in it. He has dark gray color eyes. He is my brother's best friend. He is like my brother and does a little bit of every type of fighting when he's in a fight.

Itachi Uchiha is 19 years old. He has long black hair that he likes to keep in a loose ponytail. He has brown eyes but likes wearing red contacts. He uses a style called kickboxing, which means he uses his feet mostly in a fight. Some types of kicks he likes to use in a fight are the side kick, hook kick, back kick, and semi-circular kick. But his signature move is a roundhouse kick. He does use his arms in a fight but to mainly block and for submissions.

Deidara Iwa is also 19 years old. He has long blonde hair that he keeps half of it in a high ponytail and his bangs cover his left eye. He has blue eyes. **(A/N: he will not have the speech problem in this story. Only because I don't feel like writing 'yeah' or 'hm' after everything he says.)** Deidara like to do hand to hand combat but he will use his legs if need be.

Hidan Yuga is 21 years old. He has silver hair that he keeps combed back all the time. He has dark brown eyes. He is my least favorite gang member mainly because he is a 'dirty' fighter when he fights. He don't care if you are a girl or not he will hurt you in a fight. He does a bit of everything when he fights.

Saya Mist is 17 years old soon to be 18. She has short black hair. She has brown eyes. She is like a little sister to me. I taught her how to fight like our brothers. But she is not as vicious as I am.

Again I'm Sakura and I'm 18 years old soon to be 19. I have medium length dirty blonde hair that is layered with hot pink highlight all through my hair. My bangs sweep to the left covering my left eyes sometimes. I have aqua color eyes. I am like my brother, I can use any fighting style type but my all-time favorite is kickboxing since I am good with my legs but I do have good knockout punch. My signature moves are my knockout punch and my roundhouse air kick.

_**(A/N: There is the gang)**_

"Hey Saya how about we spar with them?" I asked looking over at Saya. "Nah I'm good. I just want to watch. You can though." She said eye balling Deidara. –Sigh- "Fine." I say as I get up and head over to the boys. "I'm bored boys. Anyone want to spar with me?" "Not me sis." Nagato said shaking his head. "I'm still sore from last time I sparred with you." Kisame said. Deidara and Itachi just shook their heads no. "I will." Hidan said. He was the last person I wanted to spar with. Oh well I guess. I looked at him and nodded my head. I headed over to Saya to grab my gloves and put them on. I whispered to her, "Have 911 on speed dial please." "Good luck." She said.

I walked back over to where Hidan was standing. "You ready girly?" Hidan asked smirking at me. _'No.'_ I thought to myself but nodded my head yes. "Nagato you are the ref." I said looking at him and he nodded. "Ready?" Nagato said. Both Hidan and I got into our fighting stances. "And….Fight!" Nagato said. I stood my ground wanting Hidan to go first. He started circling me slowly. "You just going to stand there girly?" He taunted me with a smirk. I got tired of watching him circle me, so I decided to attack. I aimed for his stomach with my foot but he blocked it and he kicked my other leg out from under me. I grunted when I hit the ground but I quickly got back up and started swinging at him but he was blocking most of my hits, so I quickly threw in a couple of kicks at him. Out of nowhere he punched me hard in the stomach. The blow from the hit threw me back about two feet and I rolled on the ground. "Shit." I muttered. "Sakura you okay?" Saya yelled to me. "Just peachie." I muttered and nodded my head as I slowly got up holding my stomach. Nagato came by me and asked if I can still fight and I nodded my head to him. _'I can't let him think I'm weak.' _I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and then ran at Hidan and slammed him to the ground. I heard him grunt when he hit the ground and I smirked at him. But when I looked at his face I saw he was glaring at me. Then he punched me again in the stomach but harder than before. I felt the air leave my lungs, I rolled off him gasping for air and holding my stomach.

"Okay Enough!" I heard Nagato yell. My vision was fuzzy and my hearing was soft. I could see an outline of Kisame standing over me asking if I could hear him. I could barely hear him but I nodded my head yes. "You Okay?" he asked and I nodded again. He slowly sat me up against the wall. After a few minutes my vision started to clear up and I could hear well. I looked around and saw Nagato 'talking' to Hidan, Kisame getting a bottle of water and Saya sitting next to me. "Where are Itachi and Deidara?" I ask Saya. "Changing. Nagato thought that was enough training for today." I nodded then saw Kisame standing in front of me with the bottle of water. "Here is some water. Drink it slowly. I need to go make sure your brother don't kill Hidan." He said as he handed me the bottle of water, then he walked over to my brother and Hidan. I strained my ears so I can hear what was being said.

"You need to go easy on her!" Nagato said. "She's the one that wanted to fucking spar." Hidan said rolling his eyes. "Yeah SPAR not to fucking kill her!" Nagato growled. "Whatever. I'm going to change." Hidan said walking away and walking into the changing room. Nagato got mad so he started to follow Hidan but Kisame grabbed him by his shoulders, holding him back. "Dude calm down." I slowly got up and walked over to them. "Nii-san I'm okay." I said hugging him. "Are you sure?" I know he was worried about me. He has always been worried since that night eight years ago. "Yup. I'm a tough bitch remember." I said smiling up at him. I could see his eyes soften and him smile. "Alright if you say so. But I don't want you sparring with him anymore. Understand?" He said hugging me and I nodded. "Come on Sakura let's go change." Saya said. I let go of Nagato and head to the changing room with Saya. "That was a painful training." I said when we got into the changing room. "It looked painful." "Well now we can go to my house and watch cartoons." We hurried up took quick showers and got changed and then waited for the boys to get done. After waiting five minutes everyone was done changing and ready to go. "Finally." I muttered to myself. "You know you two could have left. You both rode your bikes here." Nagato said. "we just wanted to let you guys know that we're heading to the house and wanted to know what you boys were going to do?" I said sticking my tongue out at him. "We'll go get some food and bring it home. Chinese sound good?" I nod my head. "I'll see you at the house then, come on Saya." Saya and I got on our bikes, put our helmets on started up the bikes and took off doing a wheelie. "BYE!" I yelled and headed toward to the house with Saya behind me.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2. Hope everyone is liking the story. I am trying to make all my chapters to be this long. It's my goal atleast. Remember to review and leave ideas for the title! **_


	4. Quick Update

_**Quick update! Yes I know what you all are thinking 'really an update already?' yes unfortunately I only had the two chapters but I am working on the third one. So in a couple days the next chapter will be up. I swear on this one. I also got to do a little research on more fighting styles in MMA. But I will continue this story. All I ask is that you guys to review on this story to let me know how you are liking it. well I'm going to go and write my next chapter! SEE YOU ALL SOON!**_

_**Sakuragirl915**_


	5. (Anyone Out There?) Kind of an update

Hey guys and gals. I just want to post this only because I want to see who will actually open up my story and read this.

I know I don't post a lot but I am trying to get back into writing and I a working on new chapters for some of my stories but I feel that no one is reading my stories anymore because I am not getting anymore reviews or any at all on some of the stories. so if you read this **PLZ** review or PM me and let me know you are excited for me to update my stories and want me to continue them. It would mean a lot to me if you did that.

I really enjoy writing these stories but I want to hear what ppl think of them.


End file.
